


Sacrifice

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock spends New Year's Eve alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

 

 

It was 11:45 pm on New Year's Eve.  Sherlock stood at the window of his hotel room and looked out upon the streets of New York City, a glass of scotch clutched in his right hand.  Anderson Cooper and Kathy Griffin were bantering on the television screen, but it fell on deaf ears.  London had rung in 2013 several hours ago, but that's where Sherlock's mind was.  He was caught in memories from exactly a year ago, pain etched across his features. 

If he closed his eyes, he could picture things better.  Short blonde hair, loyal blue eyes, lined face and a concerned smile.  Sherlock had turned his back on the concern that night, choosing instead to drown himself in music and thoughts of Irene.  Now he would give anything to have that companionship with him.

There were so many things he missed about his old life.  London. That city was in his blood and in his lungs.  It was the very air that he breathed.  The puzzles and the cases, too; those were almost as essential to him.  His violin.  He missed 221B as well, but only because she had contained the most important ingredient of all.

_John._

Sherlock opened his eyes and stared at his reflection.  Soon.  Soon, he would go home and fix what Moriarty had broken.

 

 


End file.
